Writober 2018 - Kagami et Aomine
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Série de drabbles pour le Writober 2018. Un thème par jour Un texte par jour. Un couple pour le mois : AomineXKagami. [YAOI][DRABBLES][WRITOBER][SLICES OF LIFE]
1. Toxique

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 1/10 - Toxique - 195 mots

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour le défi et la couverture !

* * *

 **TOXIQUE**

.

Le ciel bleu immense lui donne l'illusion de l'engloutir. Pas un nuage. Pas un avion. Pas un oiseau. Un bleu pur et magnifique. L'azur semble uniforme quand on pose ses yeux dessus un instant, mais à le fixer longuement comme il le fait à présent il distingue des nuances plus sombres, l'infini est là, derrière ce voile bleuté, ses ténèbres sont prêtes à l'avaler. Il ferme les yeux le coeur battant. Comme ses yeux. Ses yeux emplis de haine… Non. De solitude. Une profonde solitude. Ce regard est juste le reflet de sa douleur. Et depuis, le début, malgré les mises en garde de Kuroko, malgré toute la responsabilité qu'il a dans le malheur de son ami, malgré la toxicité de sa dépression. Il le fascine. Son basket, sa personnalité, ses répliques acerbes et son regard. Tout en lui l'attire. Il sent derrière cette carapace de haine et de dégoût, un homme blessé, empoisonné, qui ne demande qu'à être soigné, qui n'attend qu'une main tendue pour se relever. Il veut être s'être main. Non. Il sera cette main, qui lui donnera l'espoir. Coûte que coûte il le vaincra, pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas seul.


	2. Tranquille

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 2/10 - Tranquille - 211 mots

Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews pour le premier drabble ça fait très plaisir ^^ (une bise spéciale à Stella que je n'ai pas pu contacter par PM)

* * *

 **TRANQUILLE**

.

Paisible. Il semble si tranquille lorsqu'il dort. Toute la colère, toute la haine qu'il ressent, quitte ses traits. Le visage détendu il paraît tellement plus jeune. Il s'avance sans faire de bruit. Il répugne à le réveiller. Il profite de ce moment de calme, de ce moment où Aomine ne le provoque pas, où il ne l'oblige pas à le détester, pour le détailler. Il est bel homme. Ce n'est pas une découverte. L'As de Touou a un corps parfaitement sculpté, grand et musclé, des yeux d'un beau bleu électrique et un visage fin mais viril. Et tout ça est joliment rehaussé par sa couleur de peau naturellement hâlé. Kagami ne regrette qu'une chose, de ne pas avoir pu voir plus souvent son sourire. Aomine ne sourit pas souvent. Le rictus méprisant ou haineux ça il maîtrise, mais de vrais sourires il est avare. Le tigre ne perd pas espoir. Il avait commencé à gagner du terrain en faisant descendre la panthère de son piédestal. Lorsqu'ils se voient pour leurs _one-and-one_ Aomine se montre plus amical, un peu maladroit comme s'il avait oublié comment ne pas se montrer méprisant, mais reconnaissant à sa façon. La passion du basket retrouvé, doucement il remonte la pente de gouffre dans lequel il s'était fourvoyé.


	3. Grillé

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 3/10 - Grillé - 211 mots

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça fait chaud au coeur ! Merci !

* * *

 **GRILLE**

.

Sa main fait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide sur son membre tendu. Doucement, le plaisir monte, lancinant et délicieux. Il renverse sa tête en arrière, des gémissements lui échappe. Sa respiration s'accélère, il commence à haleté. C'est bon et frustrant à la fois. Derrière ses paupières closes, il déshabille le tigre, son torse musculeux et puissant, ses fesses rebondies et sa bouche pulpeuse. Oui. Il le désire. Il hante ses nuits et ses rêves mouillés depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il pousse un profond soupire, il est proche. Les picotements de l'orgasme remonte le long de son épine dorsale et sèment des frissons dans tous ses membres. Dans sa main sa verge est presque douloureuse. Il murmure.

"Taiga…"

Il n'y a que dans ses rêves érotiques et lors de ses jeux de mains qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il rêve de cette intimité. Taiga, tiger. Ça sonne si bien à son oreille.

"T'es sérieux là ?"

La voix basse et grave, envoûtante, stimulante résonne délicieusement à son oreille… QUOI ?! Il ouvre les yeux vivement et cesse le mouvement de sa main. Kagami est là, appuyé au montant de la porte, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

"GRI-LLE ! Mais si tu es sérieux… On peut s'arranger."


	4. Charme

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 4/10 - Charme/Sortilège - 252 mots

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! stella : Caliente ! ;)

* * *

 **CHARME**

.

Momoi rit aux éclats, quelques larmes glissent au coin de ses yeux.

"'Tain Satsu !

\- Excuse-moi Dai-chan ! Mais…"

Elle peine à contenir son rire. Elle hoquette et reprend.

"... Tu es trop drôle avoue-le… Tu t'entends ?!

\- Quoi ?! Quoi j'm'entends ?

\- T'es pas malade ! Et on ne t'a jeté aucun sort enfin ! Tu es juste A-MOU-REUX !

\- Tu délires !

\- Absolument pas… Le seul charme qui agit sur toi est celui de cette personne. Alors qui est-ce ?"

Elle le regarde avec une impatience non dissimulée. Excitée comme une puce, son Dai-chan est enfin amoureux ! Elle se demande qui est l'heureuse élue… Quoique… Heureuse… Avec le caractère d'Aomine rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'Aomine montre un intérêt autre que sexuel pour une fille en dehors d'elle-même. Comme il reste silencieux elle le secoue.

"Allez ! Dis-moi ! Elle est dans notre lycée ?"

Momoi le regarde étrangement.

"Dai-chan ?! Pourquoi t'es tout pâle ?"

Elle pose sa main sur l'avant-bas de son ami mais il se dégage et se lève brusquement.

"Laisse tomber Satsu. T'as rien compris. J'me casse.

\- Hey ! Tu vas sécher ?!

\- Ouais. J'ai b'soin d'être seul et de réfléchir."

La jeune femme le regarde partir sans comprendre. Mais quelle mouche le pique ? Elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour savoir qui était cette fille, sa curiosité la perdra. Elle soupire et reprend la dégustation de son _bentô_ pensive. Jusqu'à ce que…

"Ka… Kagamin ? Ohhh…"

Elle glousse et dégaine son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kuroko. Elle compte bien aider son meilleur ami du mieux qu'elle peut.


	5. Poulet

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 5/10 - Poulet - 210 mots

Spéciale dédicace pour celui-là à ma Futae chérie ! ^_^

Et merci pour tous vos commentaires!

* * *

 **POULET**

.

Il déguste sa volaille avec délectation, suce ses doigts collant de sauce et tète les os parfaitement nettoyer. Il jette ce qu'il en reste et plonge la main dans le récipient pour reprendre une autre cuisse de poulet. Son rire résonne agréablement dans la pièce quand il s'extasie.

"Ouah… T'as vu cette passe ? Digne de Kuroko ! On ne l'a pas vu passer ! Du grand art !"

Il ne remarque pas les yeux d'un bleu ténébreux qui le regardent manger sa viande avec dévotion. Le propriétaire de ce regard lubrique, déglutit. Il ne l'écoute pas, subjugué par ses lèvres luisantes, par ses doigts qui glissent entre celles-ci, par sa langue qui vient les lécher soigneusement pour en retirer la moindre goutte de liquide sirupeux.

"Ah ! Joli panier ! "

Aomine commence à avoir chaud, une tension certaine nait dans ses _boxers_. Ses lèvres tentantes sont un appel à la luxure. Et puis cette odeur sucrée, définitivement, c'est du poulet exactement comme il l'aime.

"Hm… Aomine ? T'en as pensé quoi ?

\- Il est à quoi ton poulet ?

\- Hm ?! Euh… Teriyaki. Pourquoi ?"

La panthère se redresse d'un bond et renverse le second fauve sur le canapé, il le coince sous son corps, l'empêchant de s'échapper et vient dévorer ses lèvres charnues au délicieux goût de sauce teriyaki.


	6. Baver

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 06/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 6/10 - Baver - 205 mots

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Vraiment merci ça fait très très plaisir !

Et petite précision, pour le dernier drabble j'ai emprunté l'idée 'des lèvres au Teriyaki irrésistibles' à Futae !

* * *

 **BAVER**

.

Blonde, taille fine, hanches marquées, jambes interminables et un décolleté tellement rempli qu'il en déborde presque. Un sourire niais, un regard qui brille devant les paillettes et le bling bling et qui semble dénué de sens critique et d'intelligence. Superficielle. Artificielle. Refaite. Parfaitement manucurée. Epilée. Bronzée. Dénaturée.

Et lui… Et lui, il bave devant cette poupée gonflable, qui ne s'accroche à son bras que parce qu'il a du fric, une belle gueule et qu'il est une star du basket. Il bave devant cette biche tout droit sortie de ses plus beaux fantasmes.

Lui, ce diamant brut, au regard empli de vie, de défi et de volonté. Son teint hâlé, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique et vifs, son corps modelé par les séances intensives de basket. Naturellement beau, physiquement parfait. Aomine Daiki géni du basket, un adversaire de valeur.

Tellement à l'opposé d'elle. Elle se colle à lui sans gêne, frottant inlassablement sa poitrine proéminente contre son corps.

Et moi, Kagami Taiga, c'est sur lui que je bave. C'est lui que je rêve de toucher. C'est lui qui hante mes fantasmes les plus torrides.

Et je hais cette fille et je me déteste aussi parfois de ne pas disposer de ces attributs qui lui plaisent tant.


	7. Exténuer

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 7/10 - Exténué - 209 mots

Encore et toujours merci merci pour vos commentaires qui font vraiment super plaisir ! Je vous ai visiblement surpris sur le précédent drabbles et j'en suis bien contente ! :)

* * *

 **EXTÉNUÉ**

.

Exténué, Aomine entre dans l'appartement, en s'annonçant d'une voix morne. Pas de réponse. Il laisse ses chaussures traîner et jette son sac dans un coin. C'est trop silencieux. L'angoisse lui noue l'estomac. Où est-il ? Il se dirige vers la chambre de son ami sortant déjà son téléphone. Mais il laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps. Un sourire s'invite sur son visage et l'angoisse s'envole. Il pousse doucement la porte et s'approche. Il a envie de le réveiller de voir son sourire, de l'entendre gueuler parce qu'il n'a ni ranger ses chaussures ni son sac. Prit d'une impulsion subite probablement liée à la fatigue, il s'allonge à côté de lui. Les examens, les petits boulots, le basket, ils sont aussi crevés l'un que l'autre. Face à Kagami, il s'approche le plus possible. Bordel qu'il aime son odeur. Il ne tarde pas lui non plus à s'endormir bercé par sa présence.

Quand, Kagami ouvre les yeux péniblement, il sent le corps chaud de la panthère contre lui. Depuis quand est il là ? Irrésistiblement, ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux bleus. Il est vingt-deux heures. Il doit trouver le courage d'aller faire à manger, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas, il n'a pas envie de quitter la chaleur d'Aomine.


	8. Étoile

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 08/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 8/10 - Etoile - 202 mots

Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! J'adore avoir vos impressions ! Un petit merci particulier pour toi Stella ;)

* * *

 **ETOILE**

.

Kagami regarde les étoiles, le ciel d'encre l'aspire. La nostalgie étreint mélancoliquement son coeur. Le match d'Aomine commence dans quelques minutes. Mais il n'ose pas entrer dans le gymnase. La panthère est la star de l'équipe. L'un des meilleurs espoirs des nouvelles recrues de l'équipe. Et évidemment il dispose à présent d'un _fanclub_ impressionnant. Des filles qui gloussent comme des poules devant un bel étalon, plus impressionnées par son physique que par ses talents de basketteur ou sa personnalité. Souvent Aomine en choisit une pour passer la nuit.

Il l'avait sauvé d'après lui. Il a retrouvé goût au basket, à la vie grâce à lui. Ils sont devenus proches, très proches. Mais pour Kagami, ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Et chaque fois qu'il le voit au bras d'une jolie minette, même s'il doit avouer qu'Aomine a bon goût, son estomac se noue. Il soupire. Il a promis à Aomine mais, malgré ses relances par messages, il fait demi-tour et rentre chez lui.

Il comate devant son canapé. Le match doit être terminé à présent et Aomine profite sûrement d'une troisième mi-temps, avec deux gros ballons de basket. Il sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre violemment sur une panthère furieuse.

"Mais t'étais où putain ?!"


	9. Précieux

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 9/10 - Précieux - 210 mots

Comme toujours merci pour vos com' ! Vous êtes géniaux ! N'hésitez pas à en envoyer encore ^^

* * *

 **PRECIEUX**

.

La rumeur du public sourde et grondante fait monter la pression dans le vestiaire. Les joueurs essaient de se concentrer, c'est leur second match de la saison et aussi l'un des plus décisif pour la suite. Battre cet adversaire, leur assurera un avantage psychologique énorme pour la suite. Aomine toujours aussi solitaire, peut-être même plus dans cette équipe où chacun se regarde avec condescendance, sent l'angoisse le gagner. Il regarde son téléphone et relit encore le message du tigre. Il est retenu par son travail et ne peut pas être là. Bizarrement. Sans Kagami à ses côtés, Aomine perd toute confiance. Pas en son jeu non. Mais en sa capacité à garder son sang-froid. Dès qu'il se sent partir en sucette, il lui suffit d'un échange silencieux, un simple regard pour se calmer. Mais aujourd'hui pour ce match important, il n'est pas là. Il ouvre son portefeuille et regarde la photo qui s'y trouve. Elle est abîmée. Elle a souffert avec le temps, ses coins sont racornis, mais le sourire de ses amis est toujours bien présent. Il fixe son regard sur celui figé de Kagami.

 _Je suis pathétique… Je stresse quand t'es pas là Taiga… M'abandonnes pas._

Le coach appelle. Il ferme les yeux et range sa précieuse photo.


	10. Ecoulement

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 10/10 - Ecoulement - 221 mots

Merci pour vos p'tits mots ! ça fait tellement plaisir ! ^_^

* * *

 **ECOULEMENT**

.

Depuis combien de temps n'était il pas venu ici ? Dix ? Quinze ans ? Il ne sait plus, mais ce lieu est toujours aussi apaisant. Aomine pose dans l'herbe son matériel et s'allonge bras et jambes écartés. Yeux clos, les odeurs d'humidité assaillent ses narines, l'herbe fraîche, le bois vermoulu, la terre mouillée. Le vent caresse sa peau, le soleil chauffe son corps et l'herbe chatouille ses bras. Les sons emplissent ses oreilles. Le pépiement des oiseaux, le froissement léger des feuilles dans les arbres, les bruits des petits animaux dans les sous-bois, le vent qui siffle entre les branches des arbres et l'écoulement de l'eau du ruisseau qui chante. Il se laisse bercer par tous ses sens et retourne plusieurs années en arrière, quand il pêchait et jouait dans le ruisseau. Il retire ses chaussures et se redresse pour s'approcher du ruisseau, il plonge ses pieds nus dans l'eau claire et glacée. Il sourit, il regarde l'eau s'écouler doucement et caresser ses pieds. Il est venu là pour faire le point. Il a éprouvé le besoin d'un retour aux sources, se retrouver seul sans son colocataire qui lui retourne le cerveau, réfléchir à ses sentiments pour lui. Son téléphone vibre. Sur son écran son nom s'affiche 'Taiga'. Il a envie d'entendre sa voix mais, ce serait contre productif. Il éteint son téléphone.


	11. Cruel

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 11/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 11/10 - Cruel - 223 mots

Merci pour vos compliments, vos petits mots ! Rohh lala ! J'adore vraiment ce petit défi de vous offrir un p'tit texte par jour ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle et vos reviews sont une récompenses vraiment délicieuses !

* * *

 **CRUEL**

.

Horrible. Cruel. Enflure. Connard.

Il est une ordure, faisant preuve d'une incroyable cruauté envers Kagami.

D'abord, il s'est fait surprendre à se masturber en gémissant son prénom. Il a nié en bloc avec mauvaise foi, prétendant que le tigre avait mal compris. Ensuite, il n'a pas résisté à l'appel de ses lèvres et il a pitoyablement invoqué un pari avec ses coéquipiers pour expliquer son geste. Kagami s'était mis dans une colère noire. Il l'avait bien cherché. Son impulsivité le fait suivre ses désirs profonds qu'il n'assume pas.

Squattant le tigre quotidiennement, celui-ci lui proposa de s'installer chez lui. Et il a accepté, connaissant pertinemment les sentiments de son ami et profitant de sa gentillesse. Vexé d'avoir foiré un match auquel Kagami n'avait pas pu assister, il l'avait engueulé le rendant responsable de son échec. Pire encore, il se vante de toutes ses conquêtes qui n'existent que dans sa tête niant l'évidence et le faisant sciemment souffrir. Et comble de sa monstruosité, il drague ouvertement devant lui.

Il voit bien à quel point il le blesse. Et à chaque fois, voir la douleur dans le regard du tigre lui fait mal. Mais en même temps, égoïstement elle le rassure. Tant que Kagami souffre c'est qu'il l'aime toujours. N'est-ce pas particulièrement horrible de penser ça ? Même sa culpabilité, ne peut pas pardonner sa cruauté.


	12. Baleine

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 12/10 - Baleine - 222 mots

Bon on va pas se le cacher… Mais ce thème est pas le plus inspirant ! Et comme un peu sans le vouloir au début je l'avoue, je me suis lancée dans un truc 'chronologique' et qui se veut 'cohérent'... Ce thème a été un peu problématique XD

Merci pour vos reviews c'est trop bon ^^

* * *

 **BALEINE**

.

Le tigre entre dans l'appartement vide. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aomine. Il n'est pas rentré depuis cinq jours. Il a fini par contacter Momoi qui l'a rassuré. Il va bien. C'est l'essentiel. Il n'a pas de détails, il est sûrement parti passer quelques jours chez une nana. Du sérieux peut-être pour une fois. Ce serait l'occasion pour lui de tourner la page. Non mais, on va pas se leurrer, cette idée lui fait mal. Même si Aomine ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, ils vivent ici ensemble et ça contribue à leur rendre heureux. Il peut prétendre être plus qu'un ami. La présence de la panthère est partout dans cette appartement, comme un couple leurs brosses à dents sont côte à côte dans la salle de bain, leurs chaussures se mélangent dans l'entrée, leurs vêtements échouent dans le même panier de linges sales. Leurs ordinateurs sont posés sur le même bureau. La seule chose, c'est qu'ils ont chacun leur chambre. Il entre dans celle d'Aomine, comme tous les jours, juste pour vérifier, peut-être qu'il est rentré, peut-être qu'il est passé prendre quelques affaires. Rien a bougé tout est strictement à la même place que la veille. Même ce soutien-gorge à baleines qui le nargue, à moitié dissimulé sous un oreiller, mais suffisamment visible pour deviner qu'il appartient à une poitrine plus que généreuse.


	13. Protéger

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 13/10 - Protéger - 211 mots

Merciiiii vous êtes géniaux ! ^_^

Stella : ton dernier com a été coupé ;(

* * *

 **PROTÉGER**

.

Surpris ? Oui il l'est. Il s'appelle Kuta Daisuke. Il est le petit ami de Taiga. Il a l'air gentil, avenant un mec bien. Taiga l'appelle Dai. Daiki a l'impression de cauchemarder. Il est parti dix jours. Dix jours. C'est le temps qui a suffit à Taiga pour lui trouver un remplaçant. Quelle ironie… Alors que justement il rentrait décidé à parler au tigre. Dai… C'est comme ça que Taiga devrait l'appeler pas l'autre. Daisuke lui raconte. Ils se sont rencontrés trois mois auparavant. Il a dû être très patient pour que Taiga lui cède. Mais maintenant ils sont heureux. Taiga n'est pas amoureux de lui, il a été clair.

"Mais je compte bien conquérir son coeur. Il m'a parlé d'un autre homme. Il est hétéro. De ce qu'il m'a dit. Cet homme profite de lui, même s'il lui trouve toujours des excuses. C'est évident. C'est un homme égoïste. Il ne mérite pas l'amour de Taiga et ne fait que le faire souffrir. Je le protègerai de cet homme, de cette relation toxique."

Le sourire machiavélique et le regard qu'il lui lance, il est évident pour Daiki que ces mots sont une mise en garde. Daisuke sait que Taiga est amoureux de lui et il compte bien mettre fin à leur amitié.


	14. Horloge

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 14/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 14/10 - Horloge - 225 mots

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! ^^

* * *

 **HORLOGE**

.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge lui vrille les nerfs. Il est là à attendre. Taiga n'est pas rentré ce soir. Encore. Depuis quelques temps, depuis ce connard de Daisuke, le tigre ne rentre plus à l'appartement que rarement. Il vit pratiquement chez l'autre. Daiki enrage. Ce timing pourri. Alors qu'il rentrait enfin décidé à faire face à ses sentiments, Taiga l'a remplacé. Par un mec qui porte pratiquement le même prénom que lui et pourtant qui est dix fois mieux que lui. Il ne peut pas lutter. Il n'a même pas le droit de vouloir. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Et pourtant, pourtant, imaginer Taiga dans les bras de cet autre, il a envie de tout casser autour de lui. Il est jaloux à en crever. Il en devient fou. Il a perdu, tout perdu. Il revoit le sourire de l'autre et ses mots "Je le protègerai de cet homme et de cette relation toxique." Et il avait tellement raison. Egoïste, ne se souciant que de lui-même et de ses propres besoins, il a totalement négligé le bonheur de Kagami. Il n'y a même jamais pensé. Il n'est pas croyant et pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il prie.

"Ramenez-le moi… Je promets de prendre soin de lui cette fois… De ne penser qu'à lui, à son bonheur… Mais… rendez-le moi…"


	15. Faible

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 15/10 - Faible/Fragile - 201 mots

Et voilà la suite! A quand l'affrontement dans une arène entre Daisuke et Daiki ?! Ahaha ! XD l'auteure par en vrille au secourssss

Un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos petits mots... Rahhh ça fait trop plaisir ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous êtes trop géniaux!

* * *

 **FAIBLE**

.

Il est tard. Il fait doucement glisser la clé dans la serrure. Aomine doit être couché et ça l'arrange à vrai dire. Il ne préfère pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas… Dans cet état. Il se sent faible. Non. Il est faible. Il pose son front contre le panneau de bois, il tremble en faisant tourner la clé. Il n'a même plus la force de pleurer. Il s'est fait avoir comme un con. Il s'est laissé attendrir par de belles paroles échappées des lèvres d'un homme qui semblait absolument parfait, qui assurait pouvoir le sauver de son amour à sens unique. Mais cet homme est le diable.

Il pousse la porte sans un bruit. L'appartement est plongé dans le noir et silencieux. L'espace d'un instant il a peur qu'Aomine soit parti. Mais ses chaussures sont toujours là, pas rangées comme d'habitude mais là. Il laisse échapper un sanglot de soulagement. La présence de son ami le rassure, même s'il ne souhaite pas le voir, juste le savoir dans l'appartement l'apaise. Il grimace en retirant ses chaussures. Son corps est douloureux. Il rêve d'une douche. Silencieusement, il prend quelques vêtements propres dans sa chambre puis se réfugie dans la salle de bain.


	16. Anguleux

**Auteur** : Kuro-Hagi – 16/10/2018

 **Genre** : Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : Writober 2018 - 16/10 - Anguleux - 214 mots

Encore un thème pas évident :)

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Hihi ! Je crois que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau drabble !

* * *

 **ANGULEUX**

.

Il entend l'eau couler dans pièce d'eau. Il se lève. Kagami est enfin rentré, alors qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours. Il est tard mais ne s'en préoccupe pas, il veut le voir. Il faut qu'il lui parle. Il ne veut plus avoir de regrets, même si c'est trop tard, même si ce doit être douloureux, il doit lui dire. Il actionne doucement la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. La vapeur d'eau a empli la pièce. Il aperçoit le corps de Kagami derrière la parois translucide. Sa respiration s'accélère. Ce n'est pas le corps plus anguleux que celui d'une femme qui le surprend, ni la rondeur de ses fesses, ni la largeur de ses épaules. Non. Rien de tout ça. Le corps nu de Kagami ne lui est pas inconnu. Bien-sûr il l'a reluqué plus d'une fois. Ce sont les marques, les bleus sur son dos, les petites plaies qui le laissent coi. Le tigre avait été passé à tabac. Sous le choc, Aomine met un certain temps à réaliser que son ami est en pleine détresse. Il remarque enfin sa posture et les tremblements de son corps malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Il s'avance avec précaution et parle doucement de peur de l'effrayer plus.

"Taiga ?"


	17. Gonflé

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 17/10 - Gonflé/Enflé - 222 mots

Oups ! J'ai oublié de poster ! Désolée pour le petit délais ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^_^ Vous êtes top !

* * *

 **GONFLÉ  
**

.

"Taiga?"

Kagami se tend. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'Aomine l'appelait par son prénom. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en réjouir. Mais la voix de la panthère est pleine d'inquiétude. Sans se retourner, il répond en serrant les dents.

"Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. Tu devrais te recoucher.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!"

Il redoutait ces questions. Depuis le temps qu'il devait poser un verrou sur cette porte. Comme il reste silencieux, le basketteur murmure d'une voix apaisante.

"Ok… Je vais préparer du thé… Tu me raconteras quand tu auras terminé ta douche."

Il entend la porte se refermer. Il fait durer. Il appréhende le moment de devoir lui expliquer, il a honte, il a mal et il a peur. Mais il a beau repousser l'échéance il sait qu'Aomine ne le laissera pas filer comme ça. Il se regarde dans le miroir, son oeil lui fait mal. Il est gonflé et noir. Il ne voit presque plus rien. C'est ce dernier coup qui l'a fait fuir, s'avouant enfin avec dégoût être un homme battu. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a laissé faire, pourquoi il n'a pas rendu les coups, peut-être à cause de sa culpabilité. Il appuie doucement un gant glacé sur son oeil enflé, ça le lance et une douleur sourde lui vrille le cerveau.


	18. Bouteille

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 18/10 - Bouteille - 223 mots

On avance… Doucement je sais :) Mais à coup de 200 mots forcément je ne vais pas très vite XD

Voici encore un thème qui… tombe un peu comme un cheveux sur la soupe il faut l'avouer mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortie ^^

Merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos petits mots… Je suis agréablement surprise et touchée que vous accrochiez autant à cette petite histoire qui enchaînent pourtant que de très courts drabbles XD Et j'espère réussir à réécrire de longs textes après ! ^^

* * *

 **BOUTEILLE**

.

La bouteille d'eau lui échappe des mains et répand son contenu sur le sol. Kagami réagit aussitôt pour la ramasser et commence à nettoyer en grommelant, sautant sur l'occasion pour reculer encore le moment de la confrontation. Aomine _buggue_ complètement, les yeux rivés sur cette bouteille à présent vide qui semble lui jeter un regard accusateur. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'entend pas Kagami, se plaindre qu'en son absence il n'a rien lavé, laissant la cuisine dans un état lamentable. Il ne réagit pas quand le tigre lui assène tous ses manquements à la propreté de l'appartement. Non les reproches glissent sur lui comme l'eau entre ses doigts sans prise. Mais ce petit tremblement dans la voix de son ami accroche son oreille. Ces petits déraillements ici et là dans son timbre habituellement si pur le sortent de sa torpeur. Daiki se met alors en mouvement oubliant la bouteille d'eau accusatrice et la surprise de voir le visage tuméfié de Kagami. Il le saisit doucement par le poignet.

"Arrête ça Taiga…"

Il l'enlace tendrement mais fermement. Sa main se glisse sur sa nuque, l'autre encercle sa taille. Il a rêvé une telle proximité mais dans d'autres circonstances, il se retient de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, de se laisser envoûter par son odeur. Il ne pose pas de questions. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.


	19. Roussi

**Auteur** : Kuro-Hagi – 19/10/2018

 **G** **enre** : Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : Writober 2018 - 19/10 - Roussi - 229 mots

Alors là… 'ROUSSI' quoi ! Roussi ! Nan mais j'en dis pas plus… Vous comprenez j'suis sûre ! lol

Je me répète… Mais encore une fois merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **ROUSSI**

.

Doucement il voit les épaules de Kagami s'affaisser, comme s'il abandonnait la partie. Il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui, plus inquiet encore, le tigre n'abandonnait jamais. Il sent le souffle rauque et saccadé de son ami dans son cou, ses mains viennent agripper son t-shirt. Il brûle d'envie de lui demander des explications. Pourquoi ces marques sur son corps ? Qui avait osé faire ça ?

Mais il ne pose aucune question. Il reste comme ça caressant doucement sa nuque, laissant Kagami choisir son moment. Son souffle dans son cou, son corps chaud contre le sien, son odeur enivrante. Daiki se mord la lèvre inférieure. Dans un moment pareil, il ne peut pas... ? Mais si bordel… Le sang afflue vers le sud pour gonfler sa verge. Ça sent le roussi ! Taiga va le sentir c'est obligé. La honte ! Dans un moment dramatique comme ça… Nan vraiment on peut jamais faire confiance à sa bite.

"Euh… Aomine ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu bandes ?

\- 'Tain ta gueule… On verra ça après… Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas… Qu'on en parle dans une autre position ?

\- Tu t'enfuis pas ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu m'parles ?

\- Ouais…

\- Ok."

Aomine accepte enfin de s'écarter essayant d'ignorer le traître qui faisait son fier entre ses jambes et regarde son ami.

"Putain sérieux… T'es défiguré mec…

\- Merci… Visiblement ça te déplaît pas.

\- Hey ! On a dit que tu m'parlais en premier !"


	20. Cassable

**Auteur** : Kuro-Hagi – 20/10/2018

 **Genre** : Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : Writober 2018 - 20/10 - Cassable - 216 mots

Merci pour vos reviews encore et toujours ! J'essaie de répondre à chacune quand c'est possible… pardonnez moi si j'ai des oublis ! Mais vraiment merci !

* * *

 **CASSABLE**

 **.**

Aomine écoute son ami silencieusement mais bouillant de rage. Kagami son roc, son pilier est blessé, brisé.

"Pourquoi ? Tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu aurais eu largement le dessus...

\- J'aime pas me battre..

\- Mais putain là c'est d'la légitime défense !"

Comme il s'emporte, il voit Kagami s'affaisser.

"Excuse-moi… Je… J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas m'énerver… Tu revois plus ce mec ok ? Promets moi…

\- J'ai… Quelques affaires à récupérer chez lui.

\- J'irai pour toi, ou avec toi… Mais tu te retrouves pas en face de lui seul.

\- Ok…

\- J'vais chercher de quoi te soigner."

Aomine se lève.

"Merci Aomine."

Il ne mérite pas ces remerciements. C'est l'autre qui a frappé. Mais au fond, Aomine sait qu'il est celui qui a fragilisé le tigre. Attaquant ses fondements il a fait de cet homme si pur ce diamant brut et indestructible, un morceau de verre fissuré, cassant. Dans la salle de bain, Daiki, choqué par l'état de son ami, profite d'être seul pour se ressaisir. Il doit être fort pour le protéger, pour réparer ses erreurs et colmater ses brèches.

Quand il retourne auprès du tigre, celui-ci semble perdu dans ses pensées, dans un abîme de tristesse.

"Taiga ?"

Kagami tressaille et relève les yeux sur lui. Encore son prénom.

"Ferme les yeux."

Il pose une compresse froide sur son oeil tuméfié.


	21. Vider

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 21/10 - Vider - 226 mots

Un thème qui tombe plutôt à pique ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez l'avancée dans cette histoire !

Merci pour vos petits mots et vos encouragements !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **VIDER**

.

"Pardonne-moi… Je suis le pire… J'ai trop abusé de ta gentillesse. Tu devrais mettre des coups j'en mérite plus que lui."

Il pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Kagami pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Il se perd dans ses yeux rubis si ternes sans leur éclat habituel. Un noeud lui vrille l'estomac. Parler. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Vider son sac, dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur, il ne sait pas. Se blessant autant que ceux qu'il aime par ses non-dits.

"Je t'ai fait tellement de mal Taiga par lâcheté. Profitant de tout ce que tu m'donnais… Sans rien faire en retour. Mais je sais c'que tu veux."

Les sourcils du rouge se froncent alors il presse plus sur ses lèvres et continue son monologue. Sachant qu'il ne le forcerait jamais, ni ne l'abandonnerait ou le rejetterait, il a profité de sa gentillesse par sa couardise. Il fait attention à ses mots, il ne veut pas le blâmer, Kagami n'est pas responsable, mais il regrette que le tigre ne l'ait jamais arrêté. Il l'aurait tellement mérité. Il parle doucement. Longuement. Et il se sent plus léger, d'exprimer sa lâcheté, sa cruauté et à quel point il en est conscient. Il se sent apaisé. Tous ses remords évacués laissent la place nette à un amour débordant, qui envahit aussitôt ce vide d'une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.


	22. Cher

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 22/10 - Cher/Coûteux - 224 mots

Thème… Un peu tiré par les cheveux je l'avoue mais j'espère que ça passe quand même ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci pour vos com'... Et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas dans vos attentes !

* * *

 **CHER**

.

Taiga écoute, avide. Il lui coûte de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Il veut protester aux paroles de Daiki qu'il trouve trop dur avec lui-même. Mais il ne veut pas briser la magie de cet instant d'une valeur inestimable. Pour la première fois, Daiki ne fuit pas et fait un vrai pas vers lui. Il sait à quel point la panthère n'est pas un homme de palabres. Daiki est fragile, fortement affecté par sa dépression. Il prend son mal en patience. Appréciant, le regard nouveau d'Aomine qui à la fois le gêne et lui réchauffe le coeur. Savourant le contact de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Ses mots expriment ses regrets et ses remords, mais il ne parle pas encore de ses sentiments. Aomine s'en approche doucement. Ses gestes, son regard lui font comprendre son amour bien-sûr, mais il y a eu temps de faux espoirs que Kagami reste prudent.

"Taiga si on franchit cette étape… Je veux être sûr que tu me tiendras tête comme tu le fais au basket."

Cette étape ? Le coeur de Kagami s'emballe. La main chaude d'Aomine migre sur sa joue le faisant frissonner.

"J'ai besoin de toi… Tu m'aides à grandir. Je veux être avec toi. J'ai peur… Je… suis jamais sorti avec un mec avant… Mais… Je veux personne d'autre et je veux te voir avec personne d'autre."


	23. Boueux

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 23/10 - Crotté/Boueux - 212 mots

Alors là le thème moi je dis 'bravo quoi'! Mais que faire avec ça ?! :)

Heureusement qu'Aomine est capable de tout !

Mais quand même… Désolée pour ça ! XD

Encore merci pour votre soutien !

Stella : Merci de rester fidèle ^^ et bises aussi !

* * *

 **BOUEUX**

.

Son coeur tape fort dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement. Ses yeux s'embuent. Il cache son visage contre le ventre d'Aomine et agrippe son _t-shirt_ comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Les mains d'Aomine se logent dans ses cheveux et lui provoquent des frissons.

"Taiga ? Rassure moi… C'est parce que t'es content qu'tu pleures hein ?

\- Stop… Arrête."

Un léger rire s'échappe de la gorge d'Aomine et fait légèrement trembler son corps ses mains sont douces et caressantes dans ses cheveux.

"Tu fais ton timide maintenant ? Sérieux ?

\- Putain… T'es obligé de tout gâcher ?!

\- Hey ! Je gâche rien ok ?!"

Le sourire d'Aomine s'entend dans sa voix.

"Tu pouvais pas choisir un autre moment ?! J'suis… Pathétique.

\- Bakagami ! T'es jamais pathétique !"

Un léger baiser se pose dans ses cheveux.

"Mais… Prends ton temps ok ? J't'attendrais…

\- What ?! I didn't say-"

Il redresse vivement la tête en protestant et traîtreusement la panthère le fait taire d'un baiser, avant de lui sourire.

"J'plaisante ! Tu crois vraiment que j'peux attendre ?"

Les dents d'Aomine viennent mordiller sa lèvre.

"Va me falloir un peu de temps pour tester l'chemin boueux avec toi… Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre pour faire comprendre à tout le monde y compris toi… Qu'tu m'appartiens.

\- Toujours très classe… Tu te trompes c'est toi qui m'appartient. Et… C'est moi qui domine."


	24. Haché

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 24/10 - Haché - 230 mots

Hello ! Celui-ci… au début je pensais à de la viande XD Mais j'voyais pas trop comment le mettre ! Donc finalement j'ai opté pour ça. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir sur la fin de ces _drabbles_ ^^ Je ne suis pas sûre de vous donner tout ce que vous attendez XD

En tout cas, toujours un grand merci pour vos petits mots ! ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive graaave !

* * *

 **HACHE**

.

Il faut plusieurs jours pour que les traces laissées par l'Autre disparaissent sur le corps de Kagami. Et plusieurs autres encore pour qu'il laisse cette histoire derrière lui. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avancent avec retenu. Même si le tigre fier, assure qu'il va bien. Aomine n'est pas dupe : Taiga sort d'une passe difficile et il est en parti responsable. Ils ont autant envie l'un que l'autre de rattraper le temps perdu, mais une sorte de retenue les empêche d'avancer.

"Taiga ?

\- Dai… tre… tard... pas..."

Aomine soupire.

"Shit ! J'entends rien ça coupe. C'est insupportable.

\- Daiki ?! Tu m'ent… … ... tends ?

\- Mal… Très mal. Sérieux… Tu m'manques Tai... C'est hyper frustrant cette communication….

\- …

\- Allo ? Taiga ?"

Daiki regarde l'écran de son _smartphone_. La conversation s'est interrompue. Encore. Taiga est depuis deux semaines pour un stage à l'autre bout du pays, perdu dans les montagnes. Il leur est quasiment impossible de communiquer par téléphone. Aomine soupire, il veut juste, entendre un peu sa voix. Depuis deux mois ils sont théoriquement ensemble, pourtant ils ne sont pas allés au-delà de quelques rares baisers. Ils se touchent, s'enlacent régulièrement, mais ils n'ont même pas encore dormis ensemble. Taiga a besoin de temps. Mais c'est tellement frustrant. Entre ses mains, l'objet inutile vibre.

"Tu me manques aussi."

Pas si inutile que ça finalement. Il préférerait entendre sa voix, néanmoins ce petit message lui réchauffe le coeur.


	25. Épineux

**Auteur** : Kuro-Hagi – 25/10/2018

 **Genre** : Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : Writober 2018 - 25/10 - Epineux - 214 mots

Je ne pense pas être très originale avec ce thème :D Mais, ça collait bien dans cette prochaine suite de drabbles… Enfin vous verrez ;)

Et avec ce drabble nous débutons la dernière semaine de ce défi ! Par contre je crains d'en décevoir certaines. Pas de lemon prévu a priori… Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire malgré tout !

Merci pour votre soutien ! Et je vous lance des confettis parce que vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews sur cette fic ! Merciiiiii ! J'en mérite pas tant pour juste 200 mots par jour XD ! Mais vraiment un grand merci à vous :)

* * *

 **EPINEUX**

 **.**

Il arrive in extremis à la gare et s'installe dans le train pour Tokyo. Il est essoufflé mais content : Il rentre six heures plus tôt que prévu. Sûr que Daiki va être content de l'apprendre. Il dégaine le téléphone portable pour le prévenir. Mais et s'il gardait la surprise ? Il repense à toutes ces fois où avec leurs amis ils avaient voulu surprendre la star du basket. Ça n'avait pas été triste. Aomine a horreur des surprises. A chaque fois il est juste bougon, et ne se déride qu'après quelques verres d'alcool.

Certes Daiki n'aime pas ça. Mais celle-là est différente. C'est juste eux deux et rien d'exceptionnel, simplement se revoir plus tôt. Tous les jours, ils se disent à quel point ils se manquent… Alors la surprise sera bonne n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que Daiki pense sûrement utiliser ces dernières heures pour nettoyer l'appartement qu'il a forcément dû négliger ces derniers jours.

Taiga hésite. Vraiment. Dilemme. C'est un choix épineux. Il se met à rire tout seul. S'il en vient à avoir ce genre de dilemme, alors ça va c'est qu'il est heureux. Il a un sourire immense et la joie de revoir Daiki lui réchauffe le coeur. Alors surprise ou pas surprise ? Taiga ne sait toujours pas, mais il est impatient et heureux.


	26. Elastique

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 26/10 - Elastique - 195 mots

Pour ce thème… Désolée ! Aomine m'a échappée XD

Merci pour vos reviews! ^_^

Stella : Je ferais des lemons dans d'autres fics !

Sakura K : Pas de soucis ! Faire au moins une review c'est très bien !

 **ELASTIQUE**

.

Daiki tourne en rond dans l'appartement. C'est pas possible. Il faut attendre encore six heures ? C'est quoi le truc d'Einstein déjà ?! Un truc avec la relativité qui dit que le temps est élastique. Nan mais là il comprend bien. Il en fait une belle expérience de cette impression que le temps est mille fois -oui Aomine aime exagérer- plus long que d'habitude. Il a déjà rangé -à peu près- l'appartement la veille. C'est pas parfait. Le temps est élastique, la patience d'Aomine elle pas du tout. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, c'est à dire le strict minimum. Il en a vite eu marre. Il a pris soin en priorité de ranger ses pornos. Taiga a horreur que ça traîne et il le sait. Mais lui il en a besoin pour s'astiquer régulièrement ! Quoiqu'il serait pas contre que ce soit Taiga qui l'astique et constate par lui-même l'élasticité de sa bite. Aomine se marre. Ah non là il est vraiment plié tout seul de sa blague. Tellement fier qu'il la partage avec son chéri.

"Hey Tai ! Tu sais que le temps est élastique ? C'est Einstein qu'il l'a dit. Il est élastique… comme ma bite !"


	27. Tonnerre

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 27/10 - Tonnerre/fracas - 226 mots

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ! Vous êtes extraordinaires ^_^

* * *

 **TONNERRE**

.

Le tonnerre gronde. Deux heures que son train est bloqué en rase campagne. Taiga trouve le temps long lui aussi. Il relit la blague de Daiki. Qu'il est con vraiment. Il sourit. Finalement, il a vraiment bien fait de ne pas le prévenir de sa nouvelle heure d'arrivée.

Les trains ont repris le trafic mais l'orage est aussi sur Tokyo et au milieu des coups de tonnerre et des éclairs, la pluie tombe à flots. Il entre dans l'appartement trempé. Il avance jusqu'au salon. Et agréable surprise, l'appartement n'est pas nickel mais bien loin du champs de bataille auquel il s'attendait. Décidément, il a fait le bon choix.

"Daiki ?!"

Une porte s'ouvre, des pas précipités et les bras d'Aomine l'enlacent enfin, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il soit mouillé. Il se retrouve acculé contre le mur, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il lui arrive et la bouche de son petit ami écrase la sienne durement. Durement mais, si avidement. Les mains de Daiki lui semblent être partout à la fois sur son visage dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Entre ses baisers, il souffle d'une voix chaude.

"Taiga… … Tu… m'as… Tellement… Manqué."

Le tigre sourit contre ses lèvres et répond avec la même fougue à ses baisers et vient lui aussi prendre possession de son corps de ses mains curieuses et impatientes.

"Toi aussi…"


	28. Cadeau

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 28/10 - Cadeau - 228 mots

Et voilà un petit drabble pour conclure les retrouvailles de nos deux fauves adorés :)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de vous accrocher vous aussi à cette micro histoire :)

Et voilà c'est cadeau :p

* * *

 **CADEAU**

.

A quel moment ils avaient atterri dans la chambre de la panthère, Kagami est incapable de le dire. Pourtant, ils y sont et c'est l'instant de vérité. Il appréhende un peu. Après cette sombre histoire avec Daisuke, Daiki avait mal interprété certaines de ses réticences. Et Taiga ne l'avait pas contredit. En réalité, ce n'est pas pour lui-même qu'il a repoussé le moment de leur intimité, mais par peur de la réaction de son petit ami. Aomine est hétéro. Il n'a jamais couché avec un homme. Alors il a peur que l'intimité le rebute, qu'il réalise au moment de se faire du bien, que non finalement ce n'est pas possible. Mais Aomine ne semble pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde lui. Il vient de lui retirer son _t-shirt_ et lui caresse le corps et l'embrasse partout. Lui-même n'est pas en reste puisqu'il a glissé ses mains sous le vêtement du brun. Entre ses baisers et ses soupirs de contentement Daiki murmure.

"Tu… hm… m'as ramené… hm… un cadeau j'espère…

\- Ouais…

\- Cool…"

Daiki lui mordille la lèvre et lui retire pantalon et sous-vêtements pour les faire tomber à ses pieds. Doucement il l'invite à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui sourit avec le regard brillant d'un prédateur quand il touche son sexe tendu du bout des doigts et s'agenouille face à lui.

"Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi…"


	29. Double

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 29/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 29/10 - Double - 226 mots

Et dire qu'on se rapproche déjà de la fin de ce défi ! Je crois que ce drabble vous l'attendiez... j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas :)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **DOUBLE**

.

Il a rongé son frein. Kagami avait refusé de lui donner des informations, alors il a mené sa petite enquête. Et il a enfin retrouvé la raclure.

"Kuta."

L'homme se retourne sur lui l'air mécontent d'être dérangé. Il semble mettre quelques instants à le reconnaître.

"Aomine ?

\- Lui-même. On peut discuter ?

\- De quoi ? Tu as Taiga. Tu veux quoi de plus ?

\- Te refaire le portrait, comme tu as refais le sien."

Le basketteur est bien plus grand que lui, mais Daisuke ne se laisse pas démonter.

"Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! J'en ai eu marre de n'être que ta doublure ! S'il m'avait aimé comme il t'aime on aurait été tellement heureux… Mais non. Dès que tu avais besoin de lui, je passais après. Il parlait tout le temps de toi. Et… Il m'a appelé Daiki en me baisant putain ! Alors oui ! Oui j'me suis énervé ! Et je l'ai frappé. Il s'est excusé… Et j'ai recommencé… Encore et encore… J'lui ai même proposé de lui la mettre puisqu'il voulait temps que je sois toi…"

Kuta ricane. Aomine saisit Kuta par le col, et prépare son poing, menaçant, telle une bête sauvage. Mais quelque part dans son esprit la voix de Kagami telle une conscience lui demande de ne pas faire ça.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais de Taiga ou je te promets que je me retiendrais pas..."


	30. Choquer

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 30/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 30/10 - Choquer - 227 mots

Stella : T'inquiète pas de problèmes :) j'me vexe pas. Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais avec les thèmes imposés… ça fonctionnait mieux comme ça ! Et puis… Cette petite entrevue me sert pour la suite… et tu devrais aimer ;)

Et voilà c'est l'avant-dernier ! Déjà ! Finalement… C'est passé vite !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! J'vous adore ! Vous êtes top !

* * *

 **CHOQUER**

.

" _Tu sais ce qui me réjouit ? C'est que Taiga n'est pas fait pour être_ Uke… _Entre vous. Ça ne marchera jamais, sauf si tu le laisses prendre ton cul !"_

Deux semaines après l'avoir confronté, les derniers mots de Kuta résonnent encore dans sa tête. Ça l'a un peu chamboulé. Depuis le retour de Taiga, ils ont exploré beaucoup de choses ensemble pour se donner du plaisir mutuel. Très curieux, quand au lycée il a découvert l'homosexualité de Kagami, il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions. Il sait donc que tous les couples _gays_ ne pratiquent pas la sodomie et il a naturellement cru qu'ils pourraient être comme ça eux aussi. Bien-sûr, prendre le tigre le tente bien. Mais leur vie sexuelle actuelle lui suffit et ça ne lui manque pas. Cependant, maintenant il doute. Est-ce que Taiga est satisfait de ça lui ?

Il lit des témoignages, regarde des vidéos de couples qui publient leurs ébats. Et il doit avouer que se soumettre au tigre l'excite plus que d'être dans le rôle du dominant. L'idée de prendre du plaisir d'une manière différente fait doucement son chemin dans son esprit et commence même à sérieusement l'intéresser.

"Dai ? Tu rêves ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Hm ? Oh… Ouais. J'crois que j'ai envie que tu m'bouffes le cul ?

\- Huh ?!"

Kagami est en état de choc, je crois même qu'il saigne du nez.


	31. Tranche (part 1)

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 31/10 - Tranche/Part - 230 mots

Stella : Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ;) La review est là pour ça aussi pour que tu donnes ton avis ^^

.

Et voilà ! C'est le final ^_^ Nan en fait j'suis plutôt comme ça T_T….Hm.. J'sais pas entre les deux XD Fière d'être arrivée au bout et en même temps, triste que l'aventure se termine !

.

J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce recueil et j'ai vraiment apprécié votre soutien dans ce petit challenge. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été très surprise et touchée par votre accueil de ces quelques 200 mots par jour ! C'était court et long à la fois mais vous m'avez suivie jusqu'au bout alors vraiment merci ! ^_^ Je suis HAPPY !

* * *

 **TRANCHE (part 1)**

.

Il regarde la tranche de gâteau qu'il venait de servir dans une assiette encore sous le choc des derniers mots d'Aomine. Le brun affiche un sourire amusé et prend la part pour la manger.

"Je sais que tu en as envie… Je sais que tu es tenté."

Sa main se pose sur la cuisse du tigre et il pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de sussurer à son oreille.

"J'suis prêt Tai… J'ai envie d'essayer ça avec toi."

Ça. Kagami comprend que c'est bien plus qu'un simple anulingus que Daiki lui propose. Oubliées les parts de gâteau, elles seront toujours mangeables plus tard, ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire. Taiga pousse doucement son petit ami sur le sol et l'embrasse avec fougue. La panthère répond avec amusement, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision quand il voit l'empressement de son chéri. Malgré l'amertume de penser que c'est Kuta que lui a fait réalisé que Taiga n'était probablement pas satisfait avec ce qu'il lui offrait jusqu'à présent. Les lèvres de Kagami dévorent les siennes, chacun de ses baisers allument un feu dévorant en lui. Son regard rouge, brûlant des flammes du désir plongent dans le sien, c'est tellement plaisant de se sentir ainsi convoité.

"T'es sûr de toi ?"

Daiki sourit. Il a définitivement pris la bonne décision. Il a tellement confiance en son Taiga si prévenant.

"Oui."


	32. Tranche (part 2)

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/10/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie - Writober

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Writober 2018 - 31/10 - Tranche/Part - 214 mots

Un petit Bonbon Bonus pour Halloween ^^ !

.

Je voulais faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps je crois XD

J'ai écris deux textes pour ce thème et je n'arrivais pas à choisir… J'aimais l'échange entre Daiki et Taiga dans la partie 1… Mais la conclusion de la partie 2 est belle je trouve.

Futae (merci !) m'a conseillée de poster les deux :) Et finalement le thème 'tranche/part' se prête bien en lui-même à faire deux parties XD (oui je me trouve des excuses pourries !)

.

Je pense que je vais verser une petite larme quand même de mettre un point final à ce recueil ! Moi aussi j'y ai pris goût à poster tous les jours un petit moment de la vie de Daiki et Taiga ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette conclusion !

.

Merci ! Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité ! J'ai vraiment adoré l'exercice et le succès étant au rendez-vous c'est juste du bonheur ^_^

Un dernier grand merci à PerigrinTouque pour son soutien dans l'aventure ! (nos échanges sur les thèmes vraiment tendus et les petits échanges d'idées ! ^^)

.

Et sur ce je vous souhaite un HAPPY HALLOWEEN !

* * *

 **TRANCHE (part 2)**

.

Aomine ouvre les yeux. Un bras pèse sur son ventre. Il regarde son petit ami dormir, blottit contre lui. Il sourit et pose un baiser sur son front, sans le réveiller il se redresse en grimaçant. Il attrappe la bouteille d'eau qui est toujours à côté de leur lit et boit à longues gorgées. Il a mal. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par le tigre, oui ce matin il en chie. Il n'est pas surpris. Son corps n'est pas habitué ça ira mieux avec le temps. C'est inconfortable, mais supportable. Et il avait kiffé, mais genre vraiment. Et il se sent bien. Vraiment bien. Pas qu'il ne prenait pas son pied avant avec son homme, mais il a l'impression d'avoir confirmé quelque chose, d'avoir trouvé une façon de prouver à Kagami qu'il est vraiment sincère. Il le regarde dormir en souriant tendrement. Il a définitivement entamé une nouvelle tranche de sa vie. Tournant la page, sur sa période sombre de doute, acceptant enfin qui il est réellement. Un homme avec ses faiblesses et ses qualités. Un homme qui manque de confiance en lui, mais d'une grande générosité. Un homme sur lequel on peut compter. Un homme qui a le droit d'être heureux, en faisant ses propres choix. Un homme qui aime un autre homme.


End file.
